percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 38
Chapter 38 (Note: Any dialogue within ' ' and not " " is said in Persian) Lucian Lucian waited for the 5 of them to join him on top Half-Blood hill. Nick being a new addition to their rag-tag group. "Took you long enough." Lucian noted. "Coming from the person that disappeared the minute things got hairy." Iggy, the asian Forsaken spoke. "I don't belong in Camp Half-Blood. More so than you." Lucian replied. "None of us belong here." Hunter turned his black eyes towards the camp once more at the camp before climbing up to join them. "Hey Paul." Gale called out, his long blonde hair swaying in the wind. "You coming?" Paul heistantly climbed up the hill, looking grim. "Something wrong Paul?" Lucian asked. "Nothing." Paul bit his lip and joined them at the top. "Hey where's Allison?" Nick asked. "Still at camp." Paul replied. "She didn't want to come." Gale frowned. "Didn't want to come? Did they trap her?" "We should just break in there and get her out." Iggy offered. "No- don't." Paul shook his head. "She would probably kill us anyway." "Kill you-" Lucian corrected. He hefted Lucy, his hammer and adjusted his winter coat. "Alright let's go." "Where are we going anyway?" Nick asked. "Away from here." Lucian answered. "As well as finding out where that stupid worm had gotten to. Right now, he could just hide until Arman dies and the cycle resets." "Alright then." Iggy spoke up. "He probably won't be back at the mansion then." "You live in a mansion?" Lucian frowned. "We've been alive for a few thousand years, we've gathered a few thousand dollars over the years." "Fair enough." Lucian agreed. "Still, it's our best bet. So let's get going." "Wait." Paul spoke up, making all of them stop walking. "What is it Paul?" Lucian asked. "I've been thinking- I don't really want to call ourselves Forsaken anymore. I mean, it's still valid and true but we're supposed to be different now right? A new life free form Darius? If so, I don't think we should call ourselves something Darius called us." "He's right." Hunter; the largest Forsaken out of all of them, agreed. "Alright then." Gale agreed. "What do we want to call ourselves?" "The Legion of Kicking Darius's butt." Iggy offered. Nick smiled. "Too-screwed-over-to-care Inc." "The League of slighty more than extraordinary immortal gentlemen." Paul joined in the joke. Lucian chuckled. "How about this- Shadowchasers?" "Shadowchasers?" "Yeah. Well we're going to be finding Darius and knowing him his going to be running all over the gap- so we'll be chasing Shadows." Lucian explained. "I like that." Iggy informed. "Ditto." Hunter said. "Alright then. Shadowhunters it is." Iggy put his hand out. "Everybody in." The 5 remaining Shadowchasers looked at each other for confirmation. In unison, they stacked their hands on top of each other; all grinning like madman. "To kicking Darius's butt." Iggy said. "To brotherhood." Hunter added. "To chasing shadows." Gale added. "To fighting for the light while hiding in the shadows." Nick added. "To a new life for us." Paul added. "To ending and repaying old debts." Lucian said finally. They all removed their hands and did a group fist bump. They laughed into the night as they shadow-travelled out of this plane of existance. ---- Aidan Aidan was pretty sure that he was asleep. If he was, his imagination sucked. He was just in a- well he was just surrounded by darkness. Whatever brain cell in charge of dream producing should be fired- seriously. 'This isn't a dream Aidan.' Aidan was honestly tired of people appearing behind him but he turned around anyway. The young man facing him looked only slightly older than him. He had long black hair and reached past his ears, his skin had a brown tint to it too, just like Aidan. What differed from Aidan was that the man had blue eyes, not really like Theresa's, his were a much darker shade. In fact if you had been paying attention, you've not noticed it being blue at all. He wore leather as armour along with bits and pieces of metal around his chest, arms and legs. Slung across his chest was a quiver and a bow. "Who are you?" Aidan interrogated. 'That is simple.' The young man replied. 'I am you- or rather, you are me. I was the first cycle. My name is Arman." "You're- you're Arman." Aidan repeated. He only realised it now but Aidan and him looked familiar with only enough differences to make them two different people. It was like the two of them were made from the same mould- "Why- why am I here? Why are both of us here?" Aidan asked. 'Because you called for me. This is first time in millenia that I have been awakened. The first time in millenia that an encounter with Darius had not ended in death. It seemed Fate has chosen you to be the end of this cycle.' "I wish Fate would make it so that people make more sense." Aidan muttered. Arman smiled. 'You're a fighter, just like I was. Your sharp tongue has gotten you in more trouble than else, same with my stubbornness.' "Arman- Can you please tell me what is going on?" Aidan begged. Arman shook his head. 'Don't worry. Lucian will tell you eventually. You only need to be ready for the battle when it comes.' Aidan bit his lip to avoid spitting out poison. Seriously, what was up with people and not telling him stuff? 'I do have two gifts for you though. One is advice and another is a glimpse of the truth.' Arman continued. 'First advice: Seek out the Chronicler. He holds time in his hands, he can explain to you the truth and the whole truth. Only he can do that, even Nouri doesn't know everything.' "Then why do you know?" 'I don't. The Chronicler is the recorder, nothing happens without him knowing." Arman answered. "Our fourth life, Alexander was close to the truth before Darius killed him but before he did, he found out a name. The Chronicler.' "Alright, find Chronicler. Got it." 'Now, for the glimpse of the truth.' Arman opened his hands and the darkness of the place disappeared. "What the-" 'Thread carefully into the night Aidan, there are many monsters that lurk in it.' Arman warned as colours came to fill in the darkness- ---- Arman ''' 'Nouri!' The younger brother, Arman exclaimed. 'Wait for me!' Nouri smiled and held out a hand for his younger brother. 'Come on Arman. You're so slow.' Nouri pulled Arman to the roof of the building. 'At least I'm a better fighter!' The young boy pulled out his wooden sword. 'Oh really?' Lucian pulled out his own sword. They clashed swords and traded hits, all that happening while they leapt from building to building over the streets of the Persian market. Nouri leapt to the next building leaving Arman behind. Nouri challenged his little brother, urging him to jump the gap. Arman grinned and pulled off his bow, notching an arrow. He let the arrow loose and it impaling itself near Nouri's foot. Nouri stared at his brother in complete disbelief. 'You-' Arman leapt from that roof and then tackled his brother, he pointed his sword to Nouri's neck. "Yes really." Nouri smiled and Arman pulled Nouri up to his feet. 'The life we live is a good one brother.' Nouri smiled patting his brother on the back. 'Yes it is brother.' Arman smiled back. 'Let's go back now. Mother will be waiting for us.' Nouri said. 'Yes we should.' Arman agreed, following his brother and climbing down the building. 'Help! Help!' The streets were filled with panic as traders and store owners deperately tried to gather their things. 'What's wrong?' Nouri asked one of them. 'Raiders! They're coming here!' 'Raiders? From which direction?' Nouri asked. 'From the south.' The trader gathered his things and started running. 'From the south?' Arman repeat. 'Mother!' Arman started running towards the south where their house was located. 'Arman!' ---- '''Aidan Aidan opened his eyes to darkness. It took a minute to get his bearings. What was his name? Aidan Where was he? He was in his room- his actual room not the basement. How old was he? 18 Before he could ask the last question, someone shifted beside him. Theresa was sleeping beside him, arms wrapped around him. Aidan twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, gently touching her face. Theresa stirred but didn't wake up, she placed her hand over his and smiled in her sleep. Aidan sighed to himself, kissing the top of her forehead. What was the name of the girl he was going to leave behind? Theresa Oecila. Aidan untangled himself from her grip and got to his closet. He grabbed the bag he had brought along to this camp and stuffed everything in there. "Arkane?" It was a shot in the dark but he hoped that it would work. "Yes Master?" The horse replied in his head. "You ready to ride?" "Yes. Where are we going?" "Away. Get ready and meet me on the other side of the hill." Aidan looked around for his jacket but realised that Theresa was wearing it. He had to stop himself from frowning. It wasn't her fault but he still needed a jacket. Aidan picked up his bag and headed out of his room. He went down the staircase and headed to Chiron's room. The Centaur wasn't in right now so Aidan quickly went to his closet. It was not surprising that Chiron had no pants in his closet only tops- Aidan took a trentch coat of from one of the hangers and put it on. Luckily for him, it would fit. As he was leaving, Aidan took a newspaper boy cap off one of the racks as well. (Both were black. Ugh) He thought about stealing some money too but quickly dismissed the thought. Stealing clothes was one thing, stealing money was a whole new low. He quickly exited the Big House and headed towards the hill. Aidan heard the sound of the harpies from somewhere behind him. He simply ordered the darkness to attack them. Aidan heard the sound of harpies dying somewhere behind him. "Do you attack all of our staff?" Chiron's voice appeared behind him. (Again with the appearing behind him) Aidan sighed and turned around to face the old demigod teacher. "Only when they want to kill me." Aidan replied. Chiron was in wheelchair form, resting his hands on his fake legs. The teacher stared at Aidan for a very long time as if trying to make sense of the child of Nyx. "Where are you going child?" "Not here-" "Let me ask a different question." Chiron cleared his throat. "Why are you leaving Aidan?" That was the first time that Chiron had called him by his real name and it actually threw Aidan off. "I don't want to be somewhere that doesn't welcome me." "What do mean Aidan? There are people who care about you aren't there?" Aidan shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if there are people here who care about me because I don't belong here. I'm different, not like them. I never belonged here, unclaimed or not." Aidan met the centaur's eyes. "There is no cabin for the Children of Nyx, Chiron." Chiron held up Aidan's gaze. "Well, I guess that needs to be changed then." Aidan jerked back at Chiron's answer. Obviously, he hadn't expected it. "Aidan once your mind is clear and your heart is calm, come back home." Chiron urged. "There will always be a place for you in Camp Half-Blood; cabin or no." The demigod teacher turned his wheelchair and rolled away. Aidan looked away, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He grit his teeth and continued up the hill. "Greetings Master." Arkane greeted him as he got to the other side. Arkane was surpringly saddled this time; which was surprising. Maybe one of the Forsaken did it before they left. "Hey Arkane." Aidan attached his bag onto the horses's saddle. "I hope you're ready for a long ride." "I am but are you ready to ride without her?" "Her?" "Me." Theresa's voice spoke. ---- Theresa She watched him turn around slowly to face her, obviously completely surprised that she was here. "Tess-" "Don't Tess me." Theresa bit her lip hard to stop herself from crying. "You were just going to leave me?" "Tess I'm sorry-" "Screw your sorry!" Theresa shoved him. "I don't belong here Theresa. Everyone hates me." "Not everyone! I, me. Your girlfriend. I love you! Loved you-" "Tess-" "No, shut up!" Theresa blinked back her tears. "Was your feelings for me so....inadequate that you could run away and leave me at the drop of a hat? All those words you said to me, the words that made my heart melt and made me fall in love you more and more-" Theresa couldn't stop her tears anymore. "-were they fake? Was your love for me fake Aidan?!" Aidan looked down and didn't face her. "Answer me Aidan!" Theresa hissed. "If you want to break up with me at least say it-" Theresa had to stop talking because that's when Aidan kissed her. She tried to push him away but he kept his lips on hers. Eventually she gave in to it, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She reached up to remove his cap and ran her hand through his dark hair. Aidan broke away and dropped to one knee. "Tess I- I'm sorry. There's no excuse for my behaviour. I just- haven't been thinking properly lately." Theresa shook her head. "They think properly now. What do you think?" Aidan looked up at her. "Honestly? My mind is too clouded to be of any use. It won't tell me anything but-" Aidan stood up and grabbed her hands. "My eyes- they say that they only thing to see is your beauty. My ears only want to hear your sweet voice. My hands only want to touch you. My lips only want to say your name and to meet your own lips and most importantly-" Aidan took her hand and put it to his chest. She could feel it beating fast and quickly; was it beating for her? Did his heart beat as fast as her heart beat for him? "My heart- my heart wants my lips to say three words. 'I love you'. I love you Theresa Oecila." Theresa blinked away her tears. "That's 7 words idiot." Aidan smiled. "It is, isn't it?" He leaned forward and kissed her again. When he pulled away, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was so beautiful. He was all black and brown but somehow that made him the most beautiful boy had seen. She usually stayed away from dark colours because she was afraid of the dark but Aidan- Aidan made her realise that there was beauty in the night. "I'm guessing you're still leaving huh?" Theresa asked. "Yeah." Aidan admitted. "Alright then." Theresa walked over to Arkane and tried to attach her bag on to the saddle too. "Hey what are you doing?" Aidan walked over to her. "I'm going with you. Obviously." "What? No!" "Shut up and don't give me that 'you don't belong here' crap. I don't belong here anymore than you do. So if you're leaving, you're taking me with you." Theresa tried to strap it on but she didn't know how. In fact, she actually dropped the bag and spilled the contents. Theresa blushed and quickly picked up the more...sensitive parts of the bag. "Nice Hello Kitty panties." Aidan teased. "Shut up!" Theresa stuffed the thing back into the bag. "Can I see you in that someday?" Aidan teased further, kneeling down to help her. "I said shut up!" Theresa was turning really red now. "Hey what's this?" Aidan picked up something. "None of your-" Theresa paused when she realised what Aidan was holding. He was holding some kind of black book. "What is that?" "I don't know. You might happen to be the owner of a Death Note are you?" "No." "Then I have no idea." Aidan opened the book and something fell out. Theresa picked it up. "It's an bank card." Theresa informed him but Aidan wasn't paying attention because he was staring wide-eyed at the book. "What is it?" "It's a bank book." Aidan revealed. "So?" Aidan handed her the book and she stared wide-eyed at it too. "That's- that's a lot of money." "How did that get in your bag?" Arkane neighed and Aidan turned to him, informing him of something. "What'd he say?" Theresa asked. Aidan pointed to the hill. "Look." Chiron was standing on the hill in full centaur form. The centaur bowed before galloping down the other side of the hill. "Well that answers that question." Aidan took the card, put it in the bag and then strapped the bag to Arkane. "Come on." Aidan helped her onto the horse. "I thought you were against me following." Aidan helped himself onto the horse. "Something tells me I don't have a choice." "Yeah you don't." Theresa wrapped her arms around his abdomen and leaned on his back. "You ready to ride into the night with your questionable-knight-in-shining-armour?" Aidan asked. Theresa giggled. "I prefer you being a dark knight." "I'm fine with being batman." Aidan chuckled. He snapped the reins and Arkane galloped forward into the night along with his two passengers. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Epilogue|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 20:23, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)